Naruto: Bloody War
by wei2vile
Summary: FemNaruto became a hollow when she died. Full of hatred she searched for her killer, but made allies along the way as they become Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Rater M for a reason.
1. Un Vasto Lorde Preguntándose

Vile here.

Let's face it. I was bound to write a Bleach Hollow story and this is my version. I read a few Naruto Hollow Bleach story and not one of them I read that didn't show how he or she rised up the ranks. There was one, but lets not go into detail.

This story is long before Aizen took control of Las Nachos.

I'm not sure about the timeline or anything of who was who like he is a Vasto Lorde and not a Adjuchas. Remember most Arrancar are not stated that they were Vasto lorde, but I do know that Barraggan and Stark are Vasto Lorde. Anyone else, I'm not sure, but I think Tia and Ulquiorra might be Vasto Lorde.

Anyways, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1

Un Vasto Lorde Preguntándose

"_**Is a cero the best you got?"**_ A humanoid female looking figure dodged countless ceros later as she kicked an white insect looking creature as it fired off more dark red beams that made craters wherever that is hit. _**"I guess it is. Now let me show you my cero."**_

The female looking figure raised her right arm that has a smooth spiked out white gauntlet with another spiked white arm piece right above the bicep with the same stuff on the left.

"_**I should at least leave a bit of your body so I can have something to eat at least and I hope you are a better meal than your friends." **_She said as her gauntlet opened up as a black red ball formed and fired at the insect creature completely obliterating it. The woman sighed as there was nothing left of the creature. _**"I should have used a weaker version."**_

The figure in question is what the people in the outside world call them or the Shinigami call them a Hollow.

Like all Hollow this one in particular started out as a regular Hollow with a huge grudge to kill a certain someone.

She started off as a wolf like Hollow. A small one compared with the other huge Hollows. Her mask was just like the rest with jag looking teeth with yellow maniacal eyes. Just like all Hollow she felt this empty void in her very being and she needed something to fill that void. She started off with looking for a certain someone in the real world as she killed many humans in her time along the way, but was unable to find that person. Traveling between the real world and the sandy world is something that took her a while and yet, she did not find that person, so she went back to the sandy world and killed many other Hollow.

There were a few advantages with developments as a Low-Class Hollow and she wouldn't be compared as a regular Hollow. She was a lot faster and more powerful with harder skin and the reason why she is stronger than other Hollow will forever be her secret until someone kills her.

Years Later she went up in the food chain as she evolved into a huge black cloaked creature with a white mask with red and black markings that looked like whiskers.

The Gillian or the Menos Grande stage.

That stage is a complete blank to her. All she remembers of that stage is the voices. The voices kept getting stronger and stronger in time but she was able to prevail through it.

The next rise up to the food chain is the Adjuchas stage. Evolving in that stage is something like an ordeal to her. She spent years in that stage as she devoured other Adjuchas to shut up the voices in her head. When she was in that form she took on a form of an armoured wolf.

One of her special abilities in that form was her **Cero Garras**. **(1.)**

She turned her ability to use a Cero into a form of claws. Very powerful and deadly in close combat. Sure some Adjuchas lose the ability to use the Cero, but she is no normal Hollow.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in the Adjuchas stage, but she still remembers the near death experiences she had with fighting other Adjuchas that were able to put up a fight before she killed and ate them.

There was one Adjuchas she remembered that turned her into a Vasto Lorde.

Flash Back

"**A little puppy walking alone. You're like an all you can eat buffet."** The Wolf Adjuchas heard behind her as she leaped away from getting blasted from a Cero.

"_**Desperate to shut the voices up I see."**_ The Wolf Adjuchas said as she looked up at a huge Adjuchas that has wings, a slick back that ends up with a scythe like tail with a red dye tip, long thin arms that leads up to huge ass hands with sharp looking claws, its mask looked like a snout with jagged teeth and a crown of spikes.

All in all, her opponent looks like a dragon.

The wolf Adjuchas sighed at the dragon Adjuchas that is seven times bigger than her and it looked very strong if she had to compare the huge ass crater where his Cero hit.

_**It had to be an air type Adjuchas. I hate fighting these damn flyers! **_The Wolf Adjuchas cursed as she started leaping away from Cero after Cero.

"**Here puppy, puppy, puppy! I'll give you a treat!" **The dragon Adjuchas taunted as he continued to fire off more Ceros.

Sure she leaped away from the Ceros, but the damn dragon is flying in the air why he fired off more Ceros.

After she leaped away from a Cero she turned up in the air and fired her own Cero as the dragon dodged the Cero.

"**Eh, the puppy has fangs." **The Dragon taunted as the Wolf glared up at the dragon. **"Now the real fight starts."** The Dragon soon took a dive towards the Wolf as it swoops by the Wolf sending her flying away from the hit and flown back up to look at its handy work.

He was shocked when the wolf stood back up like the hit didn't affect her as she supported a feral grin on her mask and he received the shocker of his life when his wings supported three huge gashes where he hit the wolf Adjuchas.

"_**Why don't you try that again and I'll cut off your wings this time."**_ The wolf grinned up at the dragon as it stayed in the air

"**What is your name?"** The dragon asked as the Wolf only glared up at the dragon. **"My name is Onsaku." **The dragon said as it landed on the ground and got ready to fight only making the wolf's grin widen.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki."**_ The wolf now names Naruto said just before she pounced at the dragon as Onsaku did the same as both clawed at each other.

Naruto being a small Adjuchas is able to avoid getting hit by the wide open attacks of claws, tails, teeth and wings.

When Naruto saw an opening after she dodged a claw and saw an opening at its chest where his Hollow hole is. She dived as she clawed at the hole only to have her claws to slide off the skin. The Dragon backed clawed her away that left a scrape on her side. The Dragon laughed at the weak attempt to kill him.

"**My skin are hard as a rock little puppy. You were only able to claw up my wing because its skin is weaker than my body."** The Dragon gloated as he roared in the air as its reiatsu increased causing Naruto to waver as she tried to stay up as the gravity increased. **"I'm no normal Adjuchas little puppy. I'm close to becoming a Vasto Lorde. I can feel it inside me. Devouring you will turn me into a Vasto Lorde."**

"_**I'm your last meal to become a Vasto Lorde huh."**_ Naruto said as she now has a feral look in her eyes as she soon glowed red as her eyes turned red. _**"Then if I kill and devour you, I won't be hearing those damn voices again!"**_ She said as she howled in the air as she too took an increase of reiatsu that seemed to only grow higher rather than stay in one level.

The increase of reiatsu lured many other Menos into the area that are Gillians and Adjuchas that saw a very satisfying meal.

"**I can sure use an appetizer before I enjoy the full course meal."** Onsaku said as both he and Naruto nodded as both went to kill off the spectators.

After the Appetizer

"_**Now that they are out of the way."**_ Naruto said as she finished eating a minor Adjuchas that didn't even satisfy her hunger. It only made her hungrier. _**"Don't hold back. I could use an exercise before I enjoy a meal."**_ She said as her claws now sported a black red colour.

"**Likewise." **Ongaku said as he took off in the air and started firing off Ceros as Naruto started to wave through the attacks and shot a Cero when she saw an opening.

Naruto got fed up of having a shoot out of Ceros with the dragon as the right side of her front arm glowed black red signifying a Cero as it formed into a scythe on the side of her arm that went from her claws and curved up to her upper arm.

"_**Cero Guadaña!" **_**(2.)** Naruto shouted as she waved her arm in front of her and did a back swing motion as her attack turned into a disk as it flew up to the dragon and sliced off one of its wings. The dragon crashed down to the sand after the loss of a wing as it got itself up to prepare itself. _**"You like my creation, It took me a while to form, but it is weaker than these girls."**_ Naruto said as her Claws took a sickening red colour making them stronger as she got ready for a close range fight.

"**You bitch!"** Ongaku seethed at Naruto that the name calling didn't affect her, but if she knew better, she is one. The dragon looked over at his missing appendage and turned to Naruto and glare at her. **"You have any idea what will happen when I turn into a Vasto Lorde without my wing!"** The Dragon roared as he charged at Naruto attacking like an enraged bull, which made things easier for Naruto.

"_**How should I know…"**_ She said as she clawed at an arm showing the strength of her Cero Garras as it completely cleaved through the arm. _**"…what happens when you…"**_ She ducked as the dragon tried to kill her with his sharp tail only to have it cut through with Naruto's claws. _**"…turn into a Vasto Lorde."**_ She finished as she sliced off his other wing.

"_**JUST DIE!"**_Onsaku roared as he got ready to shoot a Cero to kill Naruto in a last ditch shot, but it is only an opening.

"_**Too slow."**_ Naruto said just before she sliced off the Dragon's head during his time to shoot a cero. _**"You shot too many of those anyways."**_ She said just before she started eating the Dragon's corpse just before it disappeared into nothing. _**"He was right."**_ She said as she licked her lips that has remnants of blood. _**"It's like an all you can eat buffet." **_

And soon she felt the change.

Her reiatsu faltered a bit and soon increased. The first thing that changed were her back legs as they were hind legs like a wolf, dog, cat and such creatures turned humanoid as it armour changed as the top of her foot spiked along the shin as the back spiked up as her knees armoured up with spike like bladed as the white armour stopped just above her thighs.

Her lower region is covered by a short armour skirt that covers her side thighs and front. Her torso is fully armoured from part of her neck, chest, stomach and lower region that showed off her shoulders and hips.

Her arms have gauntlets that spiked along the arm and fist as her elbow is also armoured up to her bicep. Her hands are clawed up with red tips.

Infact, majority of her armour is red lined as if it was tipped in blood.

The last is her head that has a head piece that covers her face that allows her long hip length red hair to have long bangs on the side. The headpiece looked curved around her face.

She looked like a human with the fair tan skin that isn't armoured up. **(3.)**

"_**So this is a Vasto Lorde huh."**_ Naruto said to herself as she raised her arm in front of her as she flexed her hands as if examining her body.

If anyone can see through that faceguard they would have seen a Feral grin on her face.

End Flash Back

Naruto sighed as her headpiece armour slit up showing another mask that only covered the mouth with small jagged looking teeth with red and black whisker marks on the cheeks with blood red eyes are the only human like thing about her face.

She looked over the corpse of the Adjuchas she just killed as she turned in disgust.

_**I lost my appetite long after I turned into a Vasto Lorde.**_ Naruto thought to herself as she walked away from the vanishing corpse.

She lost track of time during her time in Hueco Mundo. Time doesn't mean anything when you are in Hueco Mundo. The forest of the Menos is too crowded and noisy. She spent about a month in the forest before she got tired of the Gillian's hollow scream all the time as they ate each other senseless.

For some time now, she has been wondering around Hueco Mundo. The endless sea of sand and the moon has been what she has been looking at for quite some time.

She learned a few things about herself along the way.

For one, she is a close range in your face type of fighter. Her gauntlets are able to form blades made out of a Cero that goes three feet in front and two feet back as her elbow creates a Cero Guadaña that protects her upper arm if anyone got close to her. If close range doesn't work her gauntlets shoots the blade like a crossbow and shoots Balas like a machinegun.

The same can be said about her foot as the front forms a dagger like blade that is also made of a Cero as the heel also forms the same dagger like blade.

That is all she figured out, but she knew that there is more with her powers.

"_Excuse me."_ Naruto heard behind her that she knew that an Adjuchas walked behind her. The only reason that the Adjuchas is still alive is because she sensed that the Adjuchas seemed so peaceful and not so ravenous like the other Adjuchas she meant.

"_**Can I help you?"**_ Naruto said as not turning around to look at the Adjuchas that is behind her.

"_Umm, I-It's just that I never… umm…"_ Naruto heard the Adjuchas stutter that didn't seem right for a Hollow.

Naruto turned around to see a horse type Adjuchas. The mask looked like a scull that curves in a circle like way with armour on the shoulders, elbows and wrists with green hair.

"_**Well?" **_Naruto asked sternly that made the Adjuchas perk up and steer herself right.

"It'_!" _She mumbled as she tried to speak but nothing came out that made Naruto to pull up her face headguard to look at the Hollow's hazel eyes directly. _"I-it's just that I-I hear-rd that V-vasto Lordes hide around in Hu-hueco Mundo."_ The Adjuchas stuttered as she felt so very small under the Vasto Lorde's gaze even if she is taller than her.

"_**You're a weird Adjuchas you know that right."**_ Naruto said as the Hollow only nodded quickly. _**"You got a name girl?"**_ The Adjuchas started to shack that Naruto thinks that it is either fear or excitement… she wasn't sure. **"Well?"**

"_Nellillel T-Tu Odlelschwa-annck"_ She stuttered out that made Naruto just raise her eyebrow. _"S-sorry, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."_ She managed to say to her.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki." **_She introduced herself to the Adjuchas. _**"You're new to being an Adjuchas right?"**_ Naruto asked as Nelliel nodded. _**"Are you hearing the voices yet?"**_

"_Voices?"_ Nelliel asked as she tilted her skull like mask to the side.

"_**Unbelieveable."**_ Naruto muttered as she shook her head now knowing that the Adjuchas in front of her is new.

"_Well sometimes I hear these voices that sounded like faint whispers."_ Nelliel said telling Naruto about the voices that she thinks she heard. _"They stopped whenever I eat another Hollow."_

Naruto nodded quite grateful that the Adjuchas in front of her figured out that she has to eat other Adjuchas to silent those voices.

"_I'm still wondering why I can't talk to them."_ Nelliel said with a thoughtful look as she took a thinking stance with her chin resting on her fist as Naruto prevented herself from face faulting.

_**Forget it, she's a lost cause.**_ Naruto thought to herself as she turned and walked away.

"_Ahah! Wait for me!"_ Nelliel yelled out as she soon walked beside Naruto.

Some Time Later

"_This is demeaning."_ Nelliel said as she kept her gaze down walking towards an endless sea of sand as the moonlight beat down on her.

"_**We both agreed that this is the only way that I will allow you to follow me around Nel-chan."**_ Naruto said as she laid down Nelliel's horse back.

Naruto and Nelliel have been traveling around toge… well Nelliel was following her as Naruto tried to ditch her but Nelliel somehow keeps on finding her, so she reluctantly agreed to allow her to follow her around… with a side of riding her like a horse.

Alright! She's got transportation. All she needs now is someone to hold her drink… if it is possible to have a drink in the dessert.

Naruto learned that Nelliel is not like the other Hollows. She seemed so kind that she had a hard time killing other hollows, but she reluctantly ate Adjuchas to keep the voices silent. Nelliel was almost killed a few times that Naruto only helped her when she is about to be killed. She wasn't sure why she helped her or why she continues to allow her to follow her and just kill her where she stands. She just finds her company enjoyable.

"_**Nel-chan."**_ Naruto said to Nelliel as she stopped walking to listen to Naruto. _**"There is a way to keep those voices silent forever and you don't have to kill another Adjuchas again."**_

"_Really! I don't have to fight another Adjuchas!"_ She beamed hearing as she clapped her hands together as she had stars in her eyes.

"_**Yes, but…"**_Nelliel stopped beaming when she heard that but._**"You remember about a fact that Vasto Lordes don't wonder around Hueco Mundo."**_

"_Yeah, that Vasto Lorde hid themselves all around in Hueco Mundo but so very few."_ She said as she perked up getting what Naruto is trying to say.

"_**That's right Nel-chan. We will have to find these Vasto Lordes for you to eat."**_

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it. I got the story thought out, I just need to write it down.

**(1.) Cero Garras – Cero Claws - **Claws made from Cero. Black Red like claws that could cut through anything… depending of the reiatsu of the user.

**(2.) Cero Guadaña – Cero Scythe –** A scythe made out of a Cero that is made on the side of Naruto's arms. The curvy looking scythe is weaker than the Cero Garras, but has a longer range and can be turned into a spinning disk that Naruto can launch at her enemies.

**(3.)** Good luck trying to figure out where I got the Armour concept Idea.

Review and suggestions are helpful.

Well, Bye!


	2. Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis

Vile Here.

Well I got this idea for this story from something, so I put it up and it just seems so right to put it up.

Anyways Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach or anything else in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis**

"_This should keep me going for a few months?"_ Neliel said as she finished off eating a pack of Adjuchas that were working together. They never stood a chance against her. Sure she is still new to being an Adjuchas but with Naruto's help she is able handle herself in a fight against a group.

One of the things Neliel figured out about herself is her ability to absorb a Cero and shoot it back with her own Cero mixed in with it making it stronger. **Cero Doble** she called it. Naruto is unable to do such a thing and just worked with what she got.

Another thing about her is that she is very intelligent but very childish which even things out, but when it comes to a fight… well you better not be her opponent.

And lastly she seems to summon thin double sided lance as her main attack. **Lanzador Verde** is an attack that she uses for long or mid range fighting. She throws her lance as it spin at a high velocity that pierces anything… even Naruto's skin, but not enough to make a serious wound.

"_**Finished?"**_ Naruto asked as she looked over at the dune sea of sand as Neliel walked up beside her.

"_Any idea on where to find a Vasto Lorde?"_ Neliel asked about Naruto's plan about getting Neliel eat a Vasto Lorde.

"_**No idea, but I do know about some facts about Hueco Mundo."**_ Naruto said as Neliel listen in closely. _**"Underneath the barren said is a forest."**_

"_Yeah, Menos Grande all resides there."_ Neliel said as Naruto nodded.

"_**What if Vasto Lordes reside in one of these underground forests?"**_ Naruto asked as she walked ahead with Neliel following.

"_Then we have to find these hidden sanctuaries."_ Neliel summarized in a childish tone as Naruto nodded.

"_**We'll start by looking around for those sprouting trees."**_

Time Later

Searching for a Vasto Lorde is difficult as it sounds.

Not once did Naruto sense any of these guys.

When they came across a tree, they only found another forest of Menos Grande eating each other or just walking around minding their own business and a few Adjuchas that Neliel had to restock on.

Along the way Naruto picked up more strays… ok Neliel brought them along because they were just like her without the being evil thing.

The first one is name Remilia Azure. A small Adjuchas and yet very powerful if she is up to a fight. She stands about Five Foot Seven with black feather leather wings on her back hips that she uses them to fold them around her legs like a dress, her skin looks pale with a white and black material covering her body, her mask covers her face completely with two curved horns on the side of her head that looked like it is dipped in blue, jag looking teeth with blue eyes and short cobalt blue hair at the back.

The second is a taller Adjuchas that is three more feet taller than Remilia who is ironically named Justicia. He just looks demonic with his neon blue skin with black looking spikes coming out of his back curving towards his front with neon blue tips, his mask looks like a helmet with the jagged teeth with spikes going along the top of the bask going to the back of his head and the two horns on the side of his head that curves up and has the neon blue tip.

The third is much taller than Justicia, but lacks in the physical department. The guys name is Conocimiento and he is about two feet taller than Justicia. He has the same layout as Justicia with the skin colour but his arms are longer that could almost reach his feet if he stands up straight. His mask also looks like a helmet but the mouth piece is smaller and only has one horn pointed straight up at the center of his head.

The fourth one is perhaps the biggest of them all. In short, he's a brute and names Coraje. The guy stands twelve feet tall perhaps thirteen. He has huge arms that you can easily tell that those would be likely used for punching and bashing. He is covered in blue and black skin like the other two with his white mask that looks very feral with the mask with the huge two horns sticking on the side of its head.

The last one is the smallest of them all. The little thing is named Ardid, but damn, Naruto underestimated the little guy when he killed a huge Adjuchas that is perhaps five times its size and just like the rest with the skin, but his mask has this grin on it that just looks disturbing and a brim skull that would like a straw hat with a small horn sticking through it.

Each one has a different ability or way of fighting.

Remilia is perhaps the most versatile fighter. The Adjuchas uses her wings as way of firing a Cero and slice anything that comes near her. A very versatile fighter she is.

Justicia is a close range fighter that fights up close and personal and smart to know when to back off. Conocimiento is the long range fighter with his use of the Cero, the guy could practically hit a target farther than any other hollow could see… it has something to do with his height. Coraje… well he just smashed what he fights. Ardid is what they would call the groups personal assassin.

How did she met them… well.

Flash back

After the failed attempt at finding a Vasto Lorde Naruto left Neliel in the forest where they killed off many Adjuchas.

She got tired of facing Adjuchas and the person she is searching for… well not one word of her killer.

The person she is looking for is someone she would know that would become a hollow when he dies. She just hopes that he survives through the stages so she could kill him herself.

Dispelling such thoughts of killing her killer, she jumped away from a weak powered Cero but she knew how accurate it was.

_**Where is he?**_ She thought to herself as she dodge a second cero from over a hill of sand and she was about to attack her attacker if it wasn't for the huge fist that hit her causing a dust cloud that blinded him.

"**Got You!"** The huge Adjuchas gruff out as the sand cloud dispersed showing his victim holding his huge hand in front of her like it was nothing.

"_**No you didn't."**_ Naruto said as she pulled the huge fist towards her and thrown the huge brute over her shoulders right at a hill. She jumped up on top of his chest and brandished her **Cero Estoque (1.)** that is released from her gauntlet right at the brutes mask._** "Where's your partner."**_ Naruto asked as she jumped away from a cero where she was standing on the brute as she blocked a sword attack from a third assailant.

It wasn't an odd sight to see an Adjuchas holding a sword, hell Neliel uses a lance in her fights.

"**Please forgive me miss for I must do this to save the milady."** This third assailant said as he struck out with a kick that send Naruto right into a Cero.

"**Get her?"** The brute gruffed out as he stood up as the one who shot the Cero walked towards the two.

"**It would seem she got hit directly."** The one who shot the Cero sounded so sophisticated and intelligent.

"_**Yeah I got hit."**_ The three turned to the source to see the woman standing up unscathed. _**"Not bad, it's a very odd sight to see Adjuchas work together."**_ Naruto said as she stood still not in a threatening matter.

"**There is many other Hollow out there that fights together."** The knowledgeable one that shot the Cero said as Naruto nodded.

"_**True, true, but they act like everyone is for themselves in the fight, but first."**_ She turned around and held a blue like blade from stabbing her in the back that Naruto recognized as a cero. Without a second thought she turned and tossed the fourth assailant over to the other three as he bounced off the sand and flipped up and landed on the brutes shoulders and just sat there. _**"Do you have anyone else out there?"**_

The Four looked at each other and turned away from Naruto and entered a small conversation. Then they all split and nodded.

"**She is injured."**

End Flash Back

Then she net Remilia Azure.

The four were only traveling until they were attacked by a powerful Adjuchas. They were no match for it until Remilia entered the fight and protected them from the enemy. She fended off the Adjuchas but at a price. She lost her arm and leg, but nothing but another eaten Adjuchas can fix and time.

Anyways, they could have eaten her but they were respectful while one of them is chivalrous, they went to find an Adjuchas for her to eat to save her and the four found Naruto.

After hearing there tale about the encounter Naru… well Neliel was so touched by the story she helped the five.

When Remilia recovered the four sworn their loyalty to her for saving them from the Adjuchas.

She accepted there allegiance and gave them their new names Justicia, Conocimiento, Coraje and Ardid, which they accepted.

It's been some time since Remilia Azure and **Los Cuatro Caballeros de Guardián** **(2.)** which they now called themselves after they gave their loyalty to Remilia, have traveled together and yet know sign of another Vasto Lorde… until now.

"**Vasto Lorde near?"** Coraje growled out in his own tone.

"**Yes Coraje, the Vasto Lorde is just up a head."** Conocimiento said as Remilia looked a head sitting on top of Coraje's shoulder.

"_Will we be assisting you Naruto-san or are we sitting out?"_ Remilia asked as Naruto thought about.

She never faced another Vasto Lorde before. From what she knows, the older the Vasto Lorde the stronger her opponent will be and she is still new with being a Vasto Lorde.

"_**We'll see."**_ Naruto said as Neliel looked worried.

Up ahead the sand began to lift up as something came out of the ground. When the sand cleared off, on top showed a white skull hat with a black blue horn that everyone figured out as Ardid.

"_Ardid, is the Vasto Lorde ahead?"_ Remilia asked as the little Adjuchas nodding his head and sank back into the sand.

Naruto nodded as she felt the reiatsu radiant off the Vasto Lorde up a head and she was sure the Vasto Lorde sensed her as well.

When the Vasto Lorde burst through the ground she couldn't help but say.

"_**Oh Come On! Not Another Dragon!"**_ Naruto yelled out as the Vasto Lorde landed in front of her that looked like the dragon she fought that turned her into a Vasto Lorde but looked humanoid with almost the same get up as her but with wings and a tail that she knew that could cut her up if she is not careful. Its mask looks slick rather than a snout with a slit for eyes on the mask which is hard to see its eyes with a few horns sprouted out of the forehead going along the back of its head along the black long hair.

"_**A Vasto Lorde helping Adjuchas."**_ The Vasto Lorde said that sounded sincere and kind which made Naruto very wary.

_**Why is it that I am meeting kind Hollows?**_ Naruto thought to herself as the Vasto Lorde in front of her measured the group.

"_**Six Adjuchas and one Vasto Lorde, let me guess, you are trying to help your companions become a Vasto Lorde so they won't revert back to a Gillian."**_ The Vasto Lorde asked as Naruto stepped forward and just nodded confirming the Vasto Lorde's guess. The Vasto Lorde released its reiatsu that caused the Neliel and the others to feel like they are being crushed as Naruto shrugged it off. _**"I am sorry, that will not happen with me. The names Haku, yours?"**_ The Vasto Lorde said as Naruto had flinched when she heard that name.

"_**Haku… apprentice of Zabuza Momochi?"**_ Naruto question as her own questioned got answered with the Vasto Lorde's reiatsu faltered a bit and dissipated.

"_**Zabuza-sama…"**_ The Vasto Lorde said and had this faraway look in its eye as it shook its mask. _**"I have not heard that name in years. Not even in this world."**_ The Vasto Lorde said as it looked directly at Naruto aiming its reiatsu at her. _**"The only people that knows about that name is the person who killed him and the person who defeated me."**_ Haku said as it looked directly as the Vasto Lorde in front of it.

"_**Who would have thought a kind soul like you would end up here huh Haku."**_ Naruto said as Haku nodded.

"_**Likewise Naruto, I would have never thought someone with a pure heart, would become a hollow."**_ Haku said as both stared at each other.

"_**Partnership?"**_ Both asked as which only made Naruto chuckle and Haku to look away.

"_What is going on here?"_ Neliel asked very confused about the situation.

"_**This is Haku… Momochi?"**_ Naruto asked as Haku nodded taking that name as a memory. _**"Haku here is someone I met when I was alive."**_ Neliel nodded understanding that relationships are very rare with Naruto.

"**For you to remember about your previous life Naruto-san, you must hold great emotions with your life."** Conocimiento said as Naruto didn't even acknowledge him about the fact she holds emotions from her last life.

"_**Before we begin with memory lane Haku, I have a question that plagued my mind since I met you." **_Naruto said as Haku nodded waiting for the question. _**"Male or Female?"**_ Naruto asked just before she was punched in the face and sent flying away from the group.

"_**Does that answer your Question!"**_ Haku roared as his/her reiatsu increased with his/her frustration.

"_No seriously?"_ Remilia said completely not sure the Vasto Lorde in front of her is a male or female.

"**Bastante Chico?"** Justicia said as he tilt his head to the side.

"**Confused?"** Coraje growled out not sure what is in front of him.

"**Even my logic can't point to what gender you are."** Conocimiento said as he tried to figure out what gender the Vasto Lorde is.

Even with his/her voice, you can't tell whether Haku is a male or a female because of the kindness in his/her voice.

Haku looked beside him/her to see sand rising up as another Adjuchas popped out and looked at him/her and then shook his head not sure as well just before he sank back into the sand. Haku had to sigh when he/she saw that Neliel had this thinking pose trying to figure out his/her gender.

"_**I'm not even sure anymore."**_

After Naruto recovered

Naruto rubbed where she was punched in the face by Haku after she asked the question.

"_**So, how did you become a Hollow?"**_ Naruto asked as Haku took a thinking position.

"_**At least this is easier to answer."**_ Haku said as Naruto sheepishly scratch her neck which seemed unnatural to see for a Vasto Lorde… damn Neliel is rubbing off of her. _**"I stayed as a ghost until my chain ran dry than I turned into what you see here. Took me a while to turn into a Vasto Lorde and I just decided to sleep until I sensed you guys."**_ Haku said as he looked over at the group. _**"Your group don't look like those other Hollows."**_

"_**Yeah, it seems like it."**_ Naruto said as she lied against a rock as the group rested up.

"_**Even in death, you have this affect."**_ Haku said as he/she sat on top of a rock. _**"You're looking for a Vasto Lorde to help these six."**_ Haku stated as Naruto nodded while the six Adjuchas slept or rested. _**"There are two other Vasto Lordes I know off."**_

Some Time Later

"_So let me get this straight."_ Remilia said as she sat on top of Coraje as Naruto sat on Neliel while the rest ran as Haku flew ahead and going at a running pace at a direction. _"We are heading towards a Vasto Lorde that is ten times older, if not way older and stronger than Haku and we are heading towards him."_ Haku hearing the conversation flew beside Coraje right above the girl.

"_**Would you rather fight Barragan Luisenbarn the self proclaimed god that could turn us to dust by simply touching us or even breathing on us?"**_ Haku asked as Remilia grimace hearing that she could turn to dust by simply getting touched. _**"The only reason Barragan survived so long is that he relies on his aging ability. Hell I could kill him with a Cero if his army didn't get in my way before he showed up when I was weak."**_ Haku said as he/she fisted remembering his/her last encounter with that Vasto Lorde.

"_**You met them both?"**_ Naruto asked actually amazed that Haku survived against someone that could turn anything to dust.

"_**Yes, Barragan Luisenbarn is hard to get to because of his army, but I laid waste on his previous one and was too tired to fight him so I left the area before he used that huge axe of his."**_ Haku said as she told the group to stop. _**"This guy nearly swallowed me whole a couple of times and I stayed away from him after we fought."**_

"**He defeated you?" **Justicia asked as Haku nodded.

"_**We had this fight a long time ago. He won and I escaped just before he did the finish blow or ate me. Now he's been harassing me where I have been sleeping. He pushed me away from my last couple of underground forests that is now the sixth time."**_ Haku said as his/her reiatsu increased before he calmed him/herself. _**"His name is Borjigin **__**Temüjin." **_**(3.)**

"_**How strong is this Borjigin?"**_ Naruto asked Haku about the Vasto Lorde.

"_**Borjigin is what you would call a Gusano de Muerte."**_** (4.)** Haku said as the others looked confused. _**"A Death worm, the bastard is an earthworm."**_ Haku said as his/her reiatsu skyrocketed that caused the sand dunes to shake before he/she calmed down. _**"Borjigin burrows underneath the sands and attacks underground. He would drag you underneath the ground and kill you when you are stuck in the sands or just swallow you whole and digest you."**_

"_**Great, fighting an air opponent is hard, but an underground Vasto Lorde is even harder."**_ Naruto muttered to herself as Haku looked offended.

"_**Hey! The only reason I survived fighting him is my ability to fly."**_ Haku shot at Naruto who only shrugged as Haku went back to what she knew of Borjigin. _**"If he doesn't get you underground, he will shoot you from a distance. He shoots lightning attacks that looked like a cero to disable his opponents that he can't reach."**_ Haku rubbed one of his/her wings. _**"It is best to avoid close encounters as well. His teeth are corrosive that would melt anything."**_

"_Borjigin-san lives up to his status."_ Neliel said in admiration as Haku raised an eyebrow at the childish Adjuchas.

"_**Is she really like this?"**_ Haku asked pointing at the centaur Adjuchas as Naruto sighed and nodded.

"_Strategies Conocimiento?"_ Remilia asked the strategist of the group. Sure Naruto is smart in combat, but she wanted to hear what the strategist came up with.

"**From what Haku-san came up with. We will have to let Naruto and Haku deal with Berjigin. We will only get in the way."** Conocimiento said as the others wanted to protest but Haku had to silence them.

"_**But they must be near to eat Borjigin to become a Vasto Lorde, but there is a problem."**_ Haku said as he/she looked at Naruto as she nodded for her to continue. _**"There will only be enough for two of you to become a Vasto Lorde."**_ Haku was expecting for them to fight over who will become a Vasto Lorde, but he/she was mistaken.

"**Remilia."** Los Cuatro Caballeros de Guardián said at the same time, even everyone heard a voice underground that they knew was Ardid.

"_**Ok, that solves that problem."**_ Naruto said as Neliel nodded with Haku wondering who will take the other half as Neliel waved at Haku causing him/her to sweatdrop.

"_**Stay close and stay far back… if that's possible. We are about to enter his territory so he will know when we enter his territory."**_ Haku said as he/she went up in the sky as Naruto ran up a head. _**"Ardid! Stay out of the ground! He is a sandworm!"**_ Haku shouted out as the little Adjuchas jumped out of the sand and landed on top of Coraje. _**"Stay separate and try to stay off the sand if possible!"**_

Naruto only kept running a head as she jumped and shot a Cero at the ground as Haku did the same but his/her is a light blue.

Both waited for the Vasto Lorde to show and true enough Naruto felt the ground shake with that signalled his arrival… along with his own army of Hollow Earthworms.

The Earthworms were huge that looked huge but knowing what earthworms are the thing must be forty feet long. The worms mask look like an armoured peak with his mouth opening up like a flower that shows inner and outer jaws with mandibles that it uses to bring in its prey. (Look up Graboids if the description doesn't help.)

Naruto looked up at Haku in the sky to see him/her not looking confused but seemed to be ready for a fight that Naruto figured that this is the Vasto Lorde.

Then the leader of the group showed as her burst out of the sand that made Naruto have second thoughts of fighting Borjigin Temüjin.

Just like what Haku said, Borjigin is an earthworm. The Vasto Lorde stood Thirty meters tall and perhaps more from what Naruto can see of its head. Gusano de Muerte is white skin with a blood red colour on its side with its mask white. It has two blood red long claws on the side of its mask with the four mandibles that looked like conduits as it soon sparked. In the center is a orange tongue looking thing that Naruto was not sure if it was a tongue or not. Sure enough it doesn't have any eyes.

_**Haku… you did not tell me he is thirty meters tall and has an army.**_Naruto thought to herself as she let her reiatsu skyrocket along with Haku.

"**So you came back to finish what you started Vasto Lorde and you didn't come alone this time."** Borjigin said as he looked at the other Adjuchas and at Naruto. **"Then you wouldn't mind if I let my army fight them now would you?"** He said as he created a sound wave that caused all his army of Earthworms borrowed underground and headed towards the Adjuchas.

"_Looks like we are going to fight."_ Remilia said as she jumped off of Coraje's shoulder and stood ready.

"_We were bound to fight."_ Neliel said as she took out a double sided lance and got ready as the Cuatro Guardián surrounded Remilia as she spread her wings.

All of them jumped away where one worm sprouted out of the ground but Coraje stayed to get latched on by the worm only for him to rip the worm off and punched a hole through it with his fist. Once the worm stopped moving he pulled it out of the sand and tossed it aside like it was nothing.

"**First Kill!"** Coraje roared as he ran towards the sand trail that the earthworms were coming from.

"**He is going to be the death of us."** Justicia shook his head as the other two nodded with Remilia shaking her head at the sight.

"_Well, let us earn our keep."_ Remilia said as everyone soon went to fight with the earthworms.

With Naruto and Haku

Naruto leaped away from Borjigin's claw strike as one of his appendages shot a lightning cero at her as she dodged again.

Haku in the air is constantly avoiding getting shot down from the lightning Ceros that were shot at him/her.

Naruto took an opening and shot a Cero Ballesta, but Borjigin sank back into the ground avoiding get hit by Naruto's attack. Naruto was tempted to dive in the whole but remembered that she is not on solid ground as the sand covered up the whole.

Haku was in the air looking around for any sign for Gusano de Muerte to pop out of the sand. She/he dived to the side just barely getting hit by an orange coloured Cero.

"_**Damn it Haku!"**_ Naruto shouted as she dived away from getting hit by another Cero that came out of the ground. _**"You didn't tell me he shoots Ceros from underneath the sand!"**_

"_**He never did this when we fought!"**_ Haku shouted back as he/she started avoiding getting hit by four more Ceros that she knows is the lightning Cero which now counts as Five Ceros. _**"He pulled out the big guns Naruto!"**_

"_**Those conduits of his will be a pain!"**_ Naruto shhouted as she soon just stood still when she figured out Gusano de Muerte pattern of fighting. _**"Haku! Shoot off a Cero over their!"**_

Haku nodded as he/she shot a Cero far away as Naruto stood still as she aimed her gauntlet at the ground as Haku was soon shot at by more Ceros.

_**Gusano de Muerte senses out our reiatsu whenever we do fast movements or use Ceros, but he can't find us if we hold still.**_ Naruto thought as she shot a Cero Ballesta into the ground and soon enough Gusano de Muerte shot out of the ground sporting a hole on the side of his skin. _**But if he is an earthworm he could probably here me, so he only aims at the one that he could sense first before moving to the next.**_ The Vasto Lorde turned to Naruto as an orange yellow Cero that is a combination of the five Ceros shot a Naruto that is just as wide as the worm itself.

Naruto was unable to avoid the Cero as it hit on impact causing a huge explosion in a shape of a huge mushroom.

"**Not bad Vasto, that one actually hurt and you got me underground as well."** Gusano de Muerte went back into the dune sea avoiding getting hit by Haku's light blue Cero.

"_**You ok down their!"**_ Haku shouted down as Naruto leaped out of the crater sporting a few dirt marks.

"_**Yeah I'm alright."**_ Naruto said as she dusted herself off and looked like the explosion didn't affect her, but Haku saw what she did before the Cero hit her.

_**Unbelievable, she shot her own version of Cero at Borjigin's Cero to lessen the damage from herself. Borjigin's Combination Cero is strong enough to nearly destroy me when I did that.**_ Haku thought just barely seeing what Naruto did to lessen the damage and just figured out how strong Naruto has become.

With the Adjuchas

Justicia jumped back just avoided getting swollen whole by a worm and he sweeped at the worm cutting off the worm's head. He then jumped back as three mandibles sporting teeth pop out of the ground trying to bite at him only to be obliterated by a Cero courtesy of Conocimiento who is shooting Cero after Cero at the worms assisting the others.

Coraje punched into the sands and pulled out a worm and punched into it like the rest. He tossed one worm in the air that Conocimiento shot it with a Cero.

Remilia glided above the ground as she sliced any worm that came out of the ground with her wings and claws.

Ardid got swallowed whole by a worm only to have the worm to flail around above the sand as the side burst open as Ardid landed on the sand completely covered in guts.

Neliel finished piercing a worm into the ground with her lance as she galloped away from more worms that tried to eat her with those mandibles. She figured out that she is at a disadvantage with her body form being a centaur Hollow. She is only able to hit the worms at the body with her lance.

"_Justicia, I am going to need cover."_Neliel stated as the knight nodded and began cutting any mandibles that sprouted out of the ground near Neliel as she killed any worms that pop out of the sands.

Later On

"**Die!"** Coraje roared as he pulled a worm out of the ground, raise it in the air, held each end, squeezed it and pulled to make it shred into two, which is a disgusting sight if the other Adjuchas were watching.

"_He's having fun."_ Remilia stated as she landed on Neliel's back which she didn't mind ever since Naruto started doing that. _"That was the last one."_

"**We should keep our guard up, there might be more."** Conocimiento said as they heard a huge explosion where the Vasto Lordes were fighting.

"**Powerful."** Coraje gruff as the other three nodded as Ardid sat on top of his shoulder.

"_Let's go Rem-chan, we got to get ready to jump in when they finish the deed." _Neliel said as Remilia nodded and held on tight just before Neliel galloped towards the fight but kept their distance from it knowing they will only get in the way.

With the Vasto Lordes

Naruto used her Cero Guadaña on both of her arms as she thrown both scythes at the giant worm to see them only caused moderate cuts on his body as Haku dived down and slashed at Borjigin effectively slicing off one of its four conduits, but he/she lost the use of his/her right arm.

_**Damn, that conduit has electricity going through it with enough to make my arm go numb.**_ Haku thought to him/herself as he/she avoided getting hit be a Cero.

Naruto had to fire off a Cero to block a Cero and noticed that it was stronger than it usually is as she leaped away from getting mauled by a claw.

"_**Naruto be careful! When I cut one of the conduits it only puts its power to the other three!"**_ Haku shouted telling Naruto what he/she figured out from seeing the attack.

_**Great, cut one its power go to the other ones.**_ Naruto thought as she activated both of her wrist gauntlets and her biceps armour to activated both Cero Estoque and Cero Guadaña on both of her arms. _**"That's it! I'm tired with this gun fight of Ceros!"**_

"**You're going to need more than blades to kill me!"** Borgijin said and began firing off more Ceros at Naruto as she slowly advanced on him only to have enter the sand when they got close only to have Naruto fire off her Cero Ballesta where he use to be, but no prevail.

"_**Naruto Get Out Of There!"**_ Haku yelled out just before two claws, three conduits, outer jaws and inner jaws surrounded Naruto as they clamped onto her like a venus flytrap and went back into the sand. _**"Naruto!"**_

With Naruto

This was the most disturbing feeling she has ever felt in her life until now. She felt slim on her skin as teeth poked her, electricity coursing through her system while being constricted on all sides and yet it didn't hurt. Hell the slime she figured out is actually acid but it was not strong enough to digest her and the teeth are unable to puncture her skin while the electricity felt like a small tickle.

"_**Ok I greatly overestimated you."**_ Naruto said as she shot a cero through her gauntlets making her opponent's mouth open up and spit her out. She landed on hard ground which she now figured out she is in an underground forest as Borgijin hanged on the ceiling.

"**How! You should be nothing but mush when you were in my mouth!" **Borjigin roared as he shot from the ceiling as he tried to swallow Naruto whole again.

Naruto only scuffed as she clamped both of her hands together and aimed at the giant sandworm.

"_**You showed me you're Cero, so I'll show you mine."**_ Naruto said as the front of her gauntlets sported a very bloody coloured blade that both formed a pointy triangle in front of her fists as a huge ball that looked like blood other than reiatsu. _**"It was a pleasure to fight with you."**_ She waited until she can see the tongue of her opponent and then she let it rip. _**"Cero Estallido!"**_ **(5.)**

With Haku, Remilia and Neliel

All three were worried that Naruto might not surfaced after getting swallowed by Borjigin and waited until the sandworm come out and gloat about how he killed her.

They were not expecting a huge explosion underneath the sand that made a huge quake that it shot sand up in the sky, high enough to reach Haku in the air.

Neliel and Remilia were awestruck of the sight while Haku in the air was shaking at the sight.

_**No doubt.**_ Haku thought as Naruto burst through the sand with something in both of her hands that looked like a piece of Borjigin. _**She is stronger than she lets on.**_

"_**Rem-chan, Nel-chan here!"**_ Naruto shouted as she tossed the two pieces at the two.

"_This looks like a tongue!"_ Neliel said in disgust as Rem had a disgustful look.

"_**Eat it before it disappears!"**_ Naruto said and true enough the tongue started to disperse.

_Yuck, here goes nothing._ Neliel thought as she took a bite out of the tongue and she looked like she wanted to spit it out but she forced herself to swallow it.

Remilia just watched Neliel eat the tongue and swallowed it. She did the same thing but nearly puked it out but she went through with it.

_**Wow… they uh… actually went through with it.**_ Naruto thought as she pressed her foot in the sand hiding mask fragments that she gathered from Borjigin.

"_Anything?"_ Remilia asked Neliel who shook her head no. _"This is odd, usually when you eat another hollow you would feel the eep!"_ She went rigid when she felt an odd feeling inside her. Then she soon started radiating reiatsu that coloured black.

"_Rem-chan!"_ Neliel went beside Remilia only to stop as she was engulfed in blue green reiatsu.

"_**Those are odd colours."**_ Haku stated as he/she landed beside Naruto and noticed a disappearing mask fragment underneath Naruto's foot. _**"You made them went through that?"**_

"_**I wasn't expecting them to actually eat it."**_ Naruto said as both began watching both Adjuchas become Vasto Lordes.

With watched Neliel changed into a more humanoid and shorter. Her white armour gauntlets lengthens with a green hint to it as did the elbow and shoulder armour. A new edition is the breast plate armour with a white armour skirt that is knee lengths, leg armour up to the knee and her skull turn into a helmet as her eyes look through the eye socket of the skull with the horns spreading out behind on the side of her head going back spiked out with her blue green hair. In short she looked more of a knight. (I tried to make her look like Valkyrie Lenneth)

Remilia sprouted out two more black wings at her back hips just below the other two. Her legs were armoured black right up to her thighs that are strapped up to hips that have a black belt. A white grey material covered her thighs up to her neck that is covered with a black material that strapped down her chest to her thighs. Her arms has the same material as her torso that is strapped by high above the elbow and just near the wrist while her hand is strapped with a black material. Her hair grew into a two long black pigtails tied into the remnants off her mask that now only covers her eyes and forehead that looked like an opera mask with blue eyes looking through.

Both looked at themselves as they began to feel out their new powers.

Remilia smirked as she looked at her hands as she felt way stronger than she was before while someone did something else to get everyone's attention.

"_**I DID IT!"**_ Neliel celebrated as she bounced around the area while unconsciously using Sonido as she flickered around the area.

"_**Wow… she did the same thing I did."**_ Haku said as Naruto looked at him/her with a blank look as her faceplate pulled up to show her blank eyes at Haku. _**"What? It took me years to become a Vasto Lorde!"**_ Haku defended him/herself.

"_**Riiiggghhhtt."**_ Naruto said as she Sonido away to bring back Neliel… wherever she went off to.

"_**Now that I think about it."**_ Remilia thought out loud. _**"Why didn't you or Naruto-san use Sonido?"**_ Haku stood there with an awestruck impression on his/her face that soon to amazement.

_**She could have finished the fight from the start if she wanted to.**_ Haku thought remembering how Naruto just leaped away from attacks rather than using Sonido. _**And how the hell did I forget about Sonido?**_

Months Later

Naruto, Neliel, Haku and Remilia were sitting around in a circle as the Cuatro Caballeros were sitting behind Remilia.

"_**I'm bored."**_ Remilia said as one of her Cabelleros coughed behind her. _**"Sorry, all of us are bored."**_

"_**No kidding."**_ Naruto remarked as Haku just yawned being bored as well. _**"Is there any other Vasto Lorde out there that you know of Haku besides Barragan Luisenbarn?"**_ Naruto asked as Haku thought about it.

"_**No, Vasto Lordes are rare in Hueco Mundo. The four of use in one area is really rare."**_ Haku explained to the others.

"_**Well, I don't want to have that guy lay a finger on me."**_ Remilia said as she shivered at the thought of fighting Barragan.

"_**How about we give ourselves a name of our group?"**_ Neliel said as she clapped her hands together. _**"I got a list of names of the four of us."**_ Neliel took a rock from behind her that has a list of names. _**"Since there are four of us I had to think of something that has Four members."**_

"_**Any objections?"**_ Naruto asked Haku and Remilia at the thought of giving themselves a name as both shook their heads agreeing with giving themselves a name.

"_**I got the Four Constables, The Four Seasons, The Four Animals, The Fantastic Four, The Four Aces, The Four Horsemen and the Four Pillars."**_ Neliel read out from the rock just before she tossed it over her shoulder as it shatter against the cave's wall.

"_**Not to be rude, but what kind of names were those? I mean not once did I hear you say Vasto Lorde or Hollow in there."**_ Remilia said as Neliel thought it through.

"_**Well, I want to have a nice name."**_ Neliel said as she smiled. Haku and Naruto just sighed at the given names.

"_**We could go with the Four Horsemen."**_ Remilia pointed out as Haku thought about.

"_**And yet we are not men."**_ Haku stated as he/she glared at Naruto to shut her up from making a remark about his/her gender, but she opened her mouth anyways.

"_**And what would you want to change it to The Four Unicorns."**_ Naruto said as Haku grimaced hearing the name as Neliel beamed hearing the name Naruto suggested.

"_**The Four Horsemen is fine."**_ Haku said as he/she sat back down.

"_**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."**_ Remilia stated as Neliel, Naruto and Haku listen in. _**"There are Four of them. Each one is different from each other. The First one is Pestilence or Righteous… depending on the point of view. The Second is War and Blood. The Third is Anger or Famine. The Fourth is Death, but is sometimes referred to as Pestilence or Plague."**_ Neliel is bouncing from her seat raising her hand in the air.

"_**I want to be the first."**_ Neliel said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"_**Do you know what the first one means."**_ Naruto asked as Neliel shook her head no.

"_**But I do like how the first one sounds."**_ This caused Haku, Remilia and Naruto to shake their heads at the childish antics of Neliel.

"_**I'll take War."**_ Naruto said as Haku called for Famine which left Death with Remilia. _**"Alright, as of now we are known as Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis."**_ Naruto said as the group nodded. _**"Now on to the subject about boredom."**_

Later On

Naruto sat on top of a rock looking at the moon.

"_**You didn't tell me you were the one that was wiping out Vasto Lordes Haku."**_ Naruto said as Haku walked up behind her.

"_**And you did not go all out when we fought with Borjigin."**_ Haku stated as Naruto chuckled.

"_**You were always the observant one back then."**_ Naruto said as both kept quiet as both looked up at the moon.

"_**When did you figured out that I was killing off Vasto Lordes?"**_ Haku asked as Naruto turned around to took directly at him/her as her faceplate lifted up to look him/her in the eyes.

"_**The fact that you killed the Vasto Lorde we were searching for. That place was never your forest, you killed the Vasto Lorde and… you did eat him right?"**_ Naruto asked Haku as he/she nodded. _**"Good, anyways, you knew about other Vasto Lordes than anyone else that would live here, hell the other Vasto Lordes probably didn't know each other and you knew where to search for Borgijin from the start."**_ She said as Haku kept still waiting for the question that Naruto was going to ask. _**"How many Vasto Lordes did you kill?"**_

"_**Twenty-Three."**_ Haku said as Naruto nodded.

"_**And you ate them and taken their power."**_ Naruto stated as Haku nodded. _**"And yet you tell me that I didn't go all out."**_ Haku chuckled hearing that.

"_**You could say I got angry with them. I just wanted to rest or sleep, but when they found out that I was a gentle Vasto Lorde. Well they started harassing me and I got angry and killed them all."**_ Haku said as he/she soon started leaking out reiatsu that he/she soon started to calm him/herself down.

"_**So that is what Borgijin meant about you finishing what you started. Tell me, did you stop hunting them down after they stopped Harassing you."**_ Haku didn't answer but that was the only answer she needed to hear about that theory. _**"He escaped you before you finished him off. If I now you, you must have started off with Barragan from the start, but nearly got killed so you soon started killing other Vasto Lordes to increase your strength."**_

"_**Barragan is the last Vasto Lorde I now that is still alive."**_ Haku stated as Naruto stared up ahead as Haku was leaking killing intent at that Direction

_**You really live up to the name of the Third Horsemen Haku.**_ Naruto thought as she strained her eyes up ahead.

It is the direction towards Los Noches.

"_**Think I could kill him."**_ Naruto asked Haku as a feral grin appeared on her face.

To Be Continued

* * *

Well there is the chapter. Not sure what to say about the chapter, but I had to write it down.

Props for Aurion123 for letting me use his characters.

Title

Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis – The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

**(1.) Cero Estoque – Zero Killing Blade –** The Gauntlets on Naruto's wrist creates a blade that is made out of a Cero. It extends three feet forward, the gauntlet also opens up in the back to protect the arms or use for attacks as well and extends two feet. If she wants to she could shoot them like a crossbow which she calls **Cero Ballesta.**

**(1.)a.) Cero Ballesta – Zero Crossbow –** A variation of a Cero that Naruto created that shoots a **Cero Estoque** rather than a regular Cero and because of the way she shoots it, it is four times faster and smaller than a regular Cero, but with great piercing strength.

**(2.) Los Cuatro Caballeros de Guardián – The Four Guardian Knights – **Adjuchas that placed their loyalty to Remilia Azure after she saved their lives.

**Justicia – Justice –** The Chivalrous Knight of the four.

**Conocimiento – Knowledge – **He is the strategist of the four. A Cero user that can shoot a cero from a mile away and hit his target no problem.

**Coraje – Courage – **The Brute of the four and the stupidest. He knows no fear… the other three figured he is too stupid to know what fear is.

**Ardid – Cunning –** The Assassin and scout of the four. He maybe small but he can kill you without you noticing.(

**(3.) Borjigin ****Temüjin – Or what the world knows him as Genghis Khan**

**(4.) Gusano de Muerte – Death Worm – The Mongolian Death Worm - **Since I am using Genghis Khan I thought I will use one of the Mongolian's myths and Hueco Mundo seems to fit for it.

**(5.) Cero Estallido – Zero Outbreak – **Naruto's ultimate Cero. Rather than looking like reiatsu the attack look like a stream of blood.

**Bastante Chico – Pretty Boy**

**Caballeros – Knights or Gentleman**

Well review and suggestions are welcome.

Well, Bye!


	3. La Misterio de los Jinetes

Vile here, I had to change the names for a few things like the translation for Horsemen.

Anyways, I had to write this story in a deeper depth I had originally thought. I was just going to put Naruto as an Espada, but I want her to be more like the Horsemen of the Apocalipse.

We here it is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any characters I use. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 3

La Misterio de los Jinetes

"It's been a while since we gathered like this." Naruto said as she looked at her comrades since they first formed the Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

But now she or the other three were not in their Vast Lorde forms, but rather in a form that is called an Arrancar.

Naruto Uzumaki is now 5'10" has on white pants rather than a Hakama and a white coat that goes to her hips that fits closely to her skin that has a black belt over her hips and the black sandals. She has short rowdy red hair with blue eyes as the remnants of her mask is a plating above her forehead that is hidden underneath her hair. On her side resting against her chair is a blood red seven foot Zanpakuto with the handle black with red diamonds along the middle of the handle as the tsuba is in a shape of a four point curved fang. She carries it on her back rather than her hip because of its size.

Neliel Tu Odelschwanck has the same get up but along her shins it opens with a few linings along her arms with her green sheathed zanpakuto that has a tsuba in a shape of two crescent moons joined at the back. The remnant of her mask is a skull on the top of her head with the horns going along the back. (Think of the get up she has on in the anime)

Haku Momochi… well the other three Jinetes figured out her gender. Yes, her gender. Anyways she now stood 5'9", has on a white hakama with the jacket that goes down to her feet. Her Zanpakuto is a blue sheath with the tsuba with a head of a dragon that is tied to her hip. Her mask remnants are on her left cheek with a blade like horn curved along her cheek.

Remilia Azure has on a frilly dress as she stood 5'7". Her legs had the black sandals that looked high heeled that goes up to her thighs. Over that is the white dress like pattern that has black frills on the bottom, right above the knees and right at her hips. Over on the torso it looks like that it is overlapping with each other with linings and belts holding it together with a black bow tie. Her arms has long sleeves that hides her hands and at the shoulder it has a pad layer that is lined with a black frill. She now has cobalt blue hair tied in two ponytails that reaches to her legs as her mask remnants are two horns on the side of her head. Her Zanpakuto is a black sheath katana with a black moon crosshair as her tsuba with a blue black handle.

"We haven't gathered like this since Aizen showed up and tried to manipulate us." Haku said as she seethed a bit remembering how he twisted his words.

"Calm down Haku-chan, but I do agree with you about how he manipulated us, but didn't let him know we allowed it." Neliel calmed down Haku as she lessens the pressure in her fists.

"I still don't trust him." Remilia said remembering that hidden look in his eye that the other three Jinetes has seen in them. She never liked that fake smile he had on back then. "That man is using us… but he never figured that we are using him." Remilia smirked as the other three nodded.

Flash Back

"_**Are you sure about this Kainan." **_Naruto turned to her companion that she picked up along the way towards Las Noches. The Adjuchas is on all fours with sharp claws with a thin short tail that hits like a whip. The Adjuchas glows red, blue, green, etc that shows his attack patterns. Kainan is bigger than Naruto and much longer. Haku would have taken him under his/her wing if he/she figures out that she has an Adjuchas that looks like a dragon under her command, but couldn't fly, so Haku let this one slide. (Look up Outlander and Moorwen)

"**Yes, Barragan is getting bored. Any day now he will pit his army against each other."** Kainan said as he used his mask head to point towards the roofless Las Noches.

"_**Good, gather up the others and meet me back here."**_ Naruto said to the Adjuchas as he nodded and left the area where he thinks is where the other Jinetes are.

Naruto stood their looking over to Las Noches that Haku was able to stand by Naruto without her knowing.

"_**He's not going to be there Naruto."**_ Haku said as he/she received a huge dose of killing intent from Naruto. _**"Let's face it Naruto. If I know who you are hunting down, I would say he wouldn't be under his command and he would have made a lot of enemies from the other hollows that they might joined together and kill him."**_

Naruto looks away from Haku knowing that is true.

His pride wouldn't allow him to take commands from someone else.

"_**I want to kill him so badly thou."**_ Naruto said knowing that Haku figured out who she wants to kill.

"_**He did something else didn't he?"**_ Haku asked as Naruto soon started to radiate massive killing intent and reiatsu started leaking off of her that looks like blood. _**"Whatever is your reason to kill him, just to let you know, that me, Neliel and Remilia will help you."**_ That calmed Naruto down a bit as she stopped leaking reiatsu but the killing intent remained. _**"We are going to start a war with one of the strongest Vasto Lordes."**_

Naruto nodded to Haku at the mention of starting a war.

"_**So how should we start this war?"**_ Naruto asked as Haku couldn't help but have a grin on his/her face.

Later On

"_**You want me to go first!"**_ Neliel said in a mixture of worry and fright that just made her look cute if she wasn't a Vasto Lorde.

"**Don't worry Nel-sama, we will be right behind you."** An Adjuchas spoke up that looked like a humanoid insect.

"_**But Pesche, I am heading directly into an army of Hollows!"**_ Neliel whined as she hugged herself not wanting to go into the headlights.

"**Me and Pesche will be beside you Nel-sama, don'tcha know!"**Another Adjuchas spoke up that spoke in a weird accent that seemed to sound like a no business voice.

"_**Nel-chan, you and your companions won't be going in alone. You have Pesche, Dondochakka and Kainan will be going with you."**_ Naruto spoked up as Kainan behind her tilted his head to the side. _**"Right Kainan?"**_ Naruto asked her companion as the dragon nodded. _**"Kainan is strong and he will make sure no one back stabs you."**_

This calmed Neliel down a bit as Naruto looked over to Remilia as the girl nodded.

"_**Once you cause a ruckus, Rem-chan and her Caballeros will start picking off stray Hollows and eat them if they get a chance."**_ Naruto said as Haku stepped up. _**"Haku here will pick off targets off from the air."**_

"_**And what about you?"**_ Neliel asked as Naruto thought about.

"_**I'll handle Barragan."**_

Later On

Neliel was starting to feel uneasy walking towards the army as she shook while heading towards Los Noches.

"_**Alright we did our job!"**_ Neliel squeaked out as she turned and ran away… but was held down by Pesche, Dondochakka and Kainan. A Vasto Lorde she maybe, but a child she is.

"**But we have to drag out Barragan's army first, and then we can run!"**Pesche said as he had Neliel in a headlock, as Dondochakka was holding on to her legs with Kainan pushing against Neliel's escaped path.

"**Don'tcha know, that we are not close enough to get their attention!"**Dondochakka shouted out as he restrained Neliel with all of his strength.

"**You could just fire off a Cero from here if that would help!"** Kainan suggested and he soon collapsed forward, right into Pesche and Dondochakka causing them to crash into together.

"_**Why didn't you say so!"**_ Neliel beamed as she started to charge her greenish bluish Cero causing the Adjuchas to sweatdrop seeing Neliel change of mood.

She fired off a Cero as it collided against a pillar causing an explosion. Then she started firing more and more that made Los Noches look like a pile of rubble.

"_**Well, time to run."**_ Neliel said as the three Adjuchas untangled themselves from each other as they saw Neliel running off.

"**Hey! You are supposed to be bringing Barragan's army out of the place!"** Kainan yelled out in frustration as both Pesche and Dondochakka started running off as well. **"Hey! Where are you two idiots going!"** He saw Pesche turned around and pointed behind Kainan. He turned around and saw the army that made him turn back and start running like hell away from them.

"_**Well there they go."**_ Remilia said as she turned to her Cuatro Caballeros. _**"Let us go."**_

With Naruto

She watched at Remilia and her Caballeros started fighting the army of Hollows that she saw Haku firing off Ceros at the Adjuchas as he/she is picking off strays. Then she saw Neliel get cut off from another group of Hollows that she knew that Barragan split his army ahead of time that he was going to use them to battle each other out

"_**It's time."**_ Naruto said as she used Sonido and landed right in the middle of the army and shot multiple Ceros from her wrist gauntlets, effectively killing a lot of them. After that she used Sonido again and appeared at the entrance of Las Noches.

She blocked a fist from a Hollow that was guarding the entrance and just ripped its arm off and shot a cero right at its face.

"_**So you are the leader of the group."**_ Naruto heard ahead of her and saw Barragan.

The Vasto Lorde was dressed in a purple cloak that blew away from an invisible wind with black tattered fur collar right down his center. He has a gold crown over his skull that she figured that his entire body must be nothing but bone.

"_**I was so bored that I was going to split my army in two and watch them fight each other, but this is so much better."**_ Barragan said as he rested on his chair. The chair is on top of stairs that looked like a thrown and it would allow him to see around the area. _**"A child like you wouldn't be able to defeat me."**_

"_**You wouldn't know until we find out."**_ Naruto said as both of her wrist gauntlets showed bloody red blades. Barragan only laughed at the sight of his opponent.

"_**Resphira."**_ Barragan said as a cloud of black purple cloud radiate off of him that decayed his surrounding and shot at Naruto that she Sonido away from it. She turned to the area and saw that the ground she was at is decaying away from the miasma.

_**Haku really meant that he could decay you by just breathing on you.**_ Naruto thought as she Sonido and aimed to slash at him only to have herself Sonido away. _**What the hell was that? **_She looked at her arm when she noticed that she felt so slow around him.

Barragan chuckled at the sight of the retreated Vasto Lorde.

"_**You noticed, didn't you?"**_ He said as he Sonido behind Naruto that caused her to Sonido away noticing that she was slower than ever. _**"Time Dilation, I can make anything around me to age away causing you to become old and slow."**_ Barragan said as he soon started laughing at the failed attempt at his laugh that he soon stopped laughing when he noticed that the Vasto Lorde is laughing with him.

"_**Didn't you forget Barragan."**_ Naruto said as she soon started to radiate reiatsu that looked like blood is leaking off of her that she felt as good as new. _**"I am a Vasto Lorde for a reason as well. So if I can't fight you in close range, I might as well do this long range and if possible close range as well."**_ She said as her reiatsu soon created a bloody red pillar that everyone can see it.

With the Jinetes

"_**So, this is her true power."**_ Remilia said as she was sitting on a corpse of a hollow she just killed.

"_**No, she is stronger than that."**_ Haku landed beside Remilia as the red pillar died down but the power remained.

Neliel was watching the fight from where she is standing as everyone saw a huge explosion from Los Noches.

"_**Uhm, should we help her out?"**_ Neliel asked as Haku and Remilia looked at each and back to Neliel and nodded.

With Naruto

"_**How do you like that?"**_ Naruto asked as she brandishes her Cero Estoque in front of her.

"_**You'll pay for that!"**_ Barragan seethed as he removed his right hand from his skull that showed a slice along his right eye down to his cheek.

"_**You can age things alright."**_ Naruto said as her reiatsu is still radiating off of her. _**"But I can block off your Time Dilation if I continue to leak off Reiatsu to prevent it from making me slow… at a cost of some of my reiatsu, but it will come back in time."**_

"_**I can NOT be defeated!"**_ He yelled out as a black double sided axe came out of his cloak. The axe looked very slick that is pitch black with four gold chains attached to it that goes up inside his sleeves. _**"I am a King! I am a GOD!"**_ He lashed out and swung the axe at Naruto.

She avoided the axe and saw that the axe has the Time Dilation with it, because when she avoided the axe she saw her reiatsu vanish as it brushed by her.

With that thought it mind, she knew that fighting Barragan close combat with that axe is now out of the question.

_**Blocking that axe with Cero Estoque will only kill off my blade because it also ages away reiatsu as well.**_ Naruto thought as she easily evaded the wide range of Barragan's attacks. _**He's now making child mistakes with that axe of his.**_ True enough, he holds the axe like he owns it but has no skill with it, because he is attacking her in a blind rage now.

"_**I have the supreme power!"**_ Barragan lashed out with his axe that only struck a pillar as it turned to dust. _**"Nothing is equal to m-"**_

"_**Oh Shut UP!"**_ Naruto Sonido in front of him and unleashed a Cero point black. She watched as her cero run dry as Barragan's body dropped to the ground, but still alive. _**"I am the Supreme Being, I am god, I'm this and your that whatever! Don't you know how to shut up!"**_ Naruto said in annoyance and looked down at Barragan with a pity look.

"That is a sight to behold." Naruto heard behind her and saw three figures.

They are all wearing black kimonos and hakamas with a white haori. One is pale skin, has a mocking smirk plastered on his face that Naruto didn't like, has his eyes closed that made them into slits and has silver hair. The other is dark skin with dark purple braided hair and has a visor over his eyes.

The last member she looked at will never receive her trust one bit. His smile he has on his face is fake that Naruto recognized from experience and deep in his eyes she saw something that she will forever keep her guard up being near him.

"Are we interrupting?" The man with the glasses ask as Naruto kept her eyes on him for any wrong moves.

"_**Yes you are, you mind."**_ Naruto said as she pointed her right gauntlet to Barragan not turning around so she could keep an eye on the three in front of her.

"You seem tense Vasto Lorde-san." The guy with the glasses said that caused Naruto to turn to him and ignored the down Barragan.

"_**What would make you say that?"**_ Naruto asked as she played along with the game of faying ignorance.

"You look tense, is it because you are looking at three Shinigami captains." The man asked that he soon felt reiatsu pushing him and his two companies down, but stood standing.

"_**I'd choose my words wisely if I were you Shinigami. What are three Shinigami doing inside Hueco Mundo anyways?"**_ She asked as she increased the pressure of her reiatsu.

"Have you ever felt like there is a higher power?" The man asked as Naruto scuffled and rolled her eyes as she took a glance at Barragan.

"_**Yes, but it turned out that higher power is weak."**_ She remarked about Barragan calling himself the Supreme Being.

"I could give you greater power if you join me." The man asked that Naruto just increased her spiritual power that caused the three to struggle to stand up.

"_**I assume this power you speak of has a price."**_ Naruto stated as the man in front of her smirked.

"I help you and you help me." He said as Naruto just stood there thinking it through as he unsheathed his sword that made Naruto Sonido in front of him as she kept his sword sheathed with a Cero Estoque right at his throat to let him know she doesn't play around.

The other two got ready to cut her head off, but stopped when the silver one had a claw around his neck ready to rip his head off while the other had a lance pointed at his back. Worst of all both had two Ceros ready to blast them away into oblivion and to make it even more worst they were all being crushed by the combine pressure of their reiatsu.

"_**From what my eyes told me, we were ready to fight with you drawing your sword. To me, that is a threatening gesture and I have low tolerance for threats."**_ Naruto remarked as she held his sword tight not allowing him to draw his sword.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." The man said as he relaxed and let go his sword to let her know that he is no threat.

Naruto thought it through as she dispersed her Estoque and Sonido away as the other three did the same.

"_**Who are you?"**_ Naruto asked as the man inwardly smirked… but he did not see Naruto outwardly smirking underneath her faceplate.

End Flash Back

From then on they worked together… as best they allowed to.

Aizen started experimenting on turning Hollows into Arrancar, a Hollow with the ability to use Shinigami powers. It was a slow run at first because it started off with ripping the mask off first which is not a pretty sight.

Later on, it got easier to turn Hollow into Arrancar but it had a low chance of success, but all four became Arrancar Naturally… yes Naturally.

Aizen soon started making artificial Arrancar that are far superior to Natural Arrancar. At first they were seen as weak but they soon showed how powerful they really are, that they far surpasses any of the Espada. It was soon discovered that because they were Vasto Lordes they are far stronger than Aizen's Artificial Arrancar.

Aizen tried to find more Vasto Lordes to test this theory out but he was unable to find any more Vasto Lordes other than the ones he already made Arrancar.

The group still call themselves Los Jinetes that are separate from the Espada.

They never gave their loyalty to Aizen which made Tousen asked why they don't give their loyalty to him for turning them into Arrancar and giving them power. Naruto gave Tousen a simple answer.

"He never asked for it."

That was all she said that made Tousen retaliate to strike her down but was halted by Aizen stating that he never asked for their Loyalty but an alliance.

After that Naruto and the other three still remained Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis while Aizen formed the Espada.

There was one thing that divided the group and that is Aizen sparing Barragan. Haku was pissed when she heard that Aizen kept Barragan alive but Neliel calmed her down that it was not worth killing a false god. She reluctantly left him be as she had better things to do… what were they, well it is a mystery to Aizen and the Espada.

"Where is that bastard anyways?" Haku asked as she referred to Aizen. She never liked the man in the beginning.

"He's in Soul Society playing Shinigami and will return soon when he gets his hand on the Hōgyoku." Remilia answered Haku who nodded.

"And what of the Espada?" Haku asked about the growing strength of Aizen's army. If there was one thing that she is happy about messing with Aizen's army and that she wiped out majority of the Vasto Lordes. With that she kept Aizen's army's power down to a minimum which the Los Jinetes were grateful for. Anymore Vasto Lordes joining Aizen the more likely he will wipe them out sooner than later.

"Coyote Stark, the Primera Espada. If I sensed right he is stronger than me." Remilia said to the other three about the Espada reading her report. "A real lazy man that would let his enemy kill him in his sleep, his Fracciónis Lilynette Gingerback." She said as she used Garganta Broadcast to show the Espada and Fracción.

"Awe, the little girl looks cute." Neliel cooed at the child in the broadcast that the three completely ignored her when she gets like that.

"Anyways, the Segunda Espada is Barragan Luisenbarn." Remilia halted when Haku's resting fist caused the table underneath to be smashed in and she didn't hit it. "Ok, his Fracción are Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Avirama Redder, Findor Carias, Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc." She soon projected the Segunda Espada and his six Fracción.

"Didn't we wipe out his army?" Haku seethed while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as she just closed her eyes and drank a cup of tea that she stole a tea set from the living world a while back.

"Yes we did. Aizen is acquiring Adjuchas to turn into Arrancar and most of them went under him." Naruto told Haku who calmed down after Remilia stopped projecting Barragan.

"The Tercera Espada is Tia Harribel and the only female Espada." Remilia projected to show Tia and her Fracción. "The blue head is Apache, the brown haired is Mila-Rose and the silk haired is Sun-Sun."

"They don't look like much." Naruto commented about the Fracción.

"Haku won't have any problem fighting her because she uses water as her weapon." Remilia told Haku as she nodded to her. "From what I was told the three can create a being that could equal to a captain or more." She soon projected a creature that the three can create that they call Allon… a real hideous creature.

"Is it a threat to us?" Naruto asked as Remilia shook her head.

"Kainan alone and my Caballeros together can deal with him." Remilia stated as she moved on to the next Espada. "The Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer… no Fracción." She projected the Cuatro Espada. "As you can see, he has this cold demeanour going on here. The man is completely loyal to Aizen, if he is ordered to kill us he will follow that order even if it kills him."

"So, he's a no go." Haku stated as Remilia nodded while Naruto just looked at the projection and just shrug.

"Nniotra Jiruga the Quinto Espada, Fracción Tesla." Neliel perked up at the mention of Nnoitra that she quickly hid it but the three noticed it. They all were insulted by him that each dealt with him differently. Neliel just pities him after she defeats him, Remilia beats him to a pulp to give him a message, Haku… well let's just say Nnoitra never insulted her again and Naruto gave him a very clear message that he wisely accepted after an incident… he now carries a huger weapon after that.

"Anything special about him?" Haku asked not wanting to talk about him that Remilia understood as she shook her head and went to the next Espada.

"Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Fracción are Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Greendina, and Di Roy Linker." The three saw the Sexta and his five Fracción. "The guy is a brutal, impulsive, violent and very short temper. He would fight the other Espada when the opportunity arises." Remilia comment as she moved to the next Espada but was stopped.

"Do we have to go through with this?" Haku said as she groaned not wanting to know more of the Espada.

"Haku you know it as much as I do that they could possibly become our enemy and we need to know them." Naruto remarked as she refilled her cup of tea.

"Can you fill up my cup as well?" Neliel slid her cup towards Naruto who took a pot out and poured tea in it. Naruto slid the cup back not making the tea pour out of the cup as Neliel took the tea in hand and blew it to cool it down.

"I know, but god." Haku said as she hit her head against the table making more cracks into it.

"Yeah, I know, Rem-chan." Naruto nodded to Remilia to continue on.

"The Séptima Espada, Zommari Leroux." Remilia started projecting the Séptima Espada as the other Jinetes knew that he doesn't have a Fracción. "From what I was told he proclaims himself the fastest Espada." All four rolled their eyes at his self proclamation.

"Next." Haku said wanting this meeting about the Espada to be down with.

"Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz." Then she thought about with what she is going to tell them about the Fracción. "I'm not really sure they are his Fracción or just his experiments." Remilia remarks as she just projected the Ocatava himself and not his Fracción.

"Just by looking at him I want to kill him." Haku stated as she stopped looking at the projection that made Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"As you can already guess that man is a scientist." Around the table an unimmeasurable amount of killing intent and reiatsu flooded the room. Remilia stopped projecting and along with the killing intent but the reiatsu remained.

"Rem-chan, please move to the next Espada." Neliel said as Haku had a crushed cup in her hand as Naruto sipped on her tea.

"Right… the Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie." Remilia used the Garganta Broadcast for the ninth time today.

"Anything special about him?" Haku asked as Remilia shrugged her shoulders and moved onto the last Espada. "Thank God!" Naruto nodded as Neliel was playfully playing with her hair making twirls with it as Remilia sweatdrop at the sight.

"And Finally the Diez Espada… wait." She raid over her notes and saw the change in the report. "Sorry, he's not the Diez, but the Cero Espada Yammy Riyalgo." Remilia said as she read the report about his real rank as she used the Garganta Broadcast for the last time today.

"So how do we deal with him if he becomes a threat?" Naruto asked wanting to know if she will have to use her Resurrección to kill him.

"Kill him before he uses his Resurrección." Remilia told Naruto who is the strongest amongst them.

If Remilia had to rank herself amongst Los Jinetes, she would be ranked as the fourth strongest, La Cuarto Jinete Muerte. (Translation at the bottom)

Neliel being a gentle Arrancar is the third Strongest amongst Los Jinetes, La Primera Jinete Pestilencia

Haku is the Second within Los Jinetes, La Tercera Jinete Hambruna, but with the way Haku has been acting she is La Tercera Jinete Ira.

And then there is Naruto, La Segunda Jinete Guerra or what Los Jinetes knows her as La Segunda Jinete Sangre.

With the way they rank themselves, the Espada think that Neliel is the strongest amongst Los Jinetes.

At first Neliel went against with the way they rank themselves, but it was the order of who goes first and she did choose the First Horseman. Los Jinetes are not like Espada that rank themselves from strongest to weakest, but all four saw each other as equals.

"So we don't have to worry about Yammy if he doesn't go Resurrección on us?" Haku stated as Remilia stopped with the projection and nodded. "And how did you get this information."

Remilia smiled as she snapped her fingers as an Arrancar appeared behind her that looked like a ten year old child. The Arrancar had on a white cloak and a white straw hat to hide his face that Los Jinetes figured out it was Ardid. Remilia snapped her fingers again as Ardid vanished without a trace.

"Ardid is getting better." Neliel smiled at the child that she just saw.

"Yes he has, Ardid is able to hide his presence that I had to concentrate just to find him." Remilia commented about her Caballeros.

"Does Aizen know about his ability?" Naruto asked about Ardid's ability to hide from view.

"No, like I said, I _Really_ have to concentrate to find him." Naruto nodded as she thought about the current events.

For one, she is working along Aizen that is going to start a War with Soul Society and will abstract a jewel that she learned that he could make his Artificial Arrancar easier. To her, Artificial Arrancar are rejects that couldn't become Arrancar by themselves.

She only respected Stark and Tia, because they entered Espada as they are.

She made sure that Kainan was a Natural Arrancar rather than an Artificial that Aizen makes. Sure he was weaker than he should be but with time and care, he prospered to a powerful Arrancar that could become an Espada. Los Cuatro Caballeros de Guardián that is under Remilia's command are also Natural Arrancar, weak at first but grew powerful. Ardid is proof of it.

Naruto learned that she could make her own Arrancar that are Natural. But she is unable to test her theories knowing that Aizen is keeping a close eye on her.

"How long are we going to play loyal servants?" Remilia asked about the subject of Aizen.

"Until Aizen makes the first move to betray us." Naruto said as the other three knew that Aizen will turn on them soon and with him going to get that Hōgyoku he is after. Well it is coming soon until he makes a move. "This meeting is finished." Naruto said as she hit the table with a gavel that she stole from the living world.

Naruto left Los Jinetes meeting room within Los Noches as she saw Kainan waiting for her. The man is four inches taller than her with a buzz cut with blue eyes and his zanpakuto is a claymore that is completely metal. He is wearing white hakama pants, a vest shirt with black lining and a white jacket.

"What is it Kainan?" Naruto asked as Kainan walked along with her.

"Ulquiorra has asked for your presence." Kainan said to her as she nodded and both went for a long journey towards where Ulquiorra is waiting.

A Very Long Time Later

"I told you it was this direction." Kainan said as he pushed the door open where Ulquiorra is waiting for her.

"Like I said Kainan, the place looks so alike that I can't find my way through." Naruto just huffed and walked towards Ulquiorra who is just standing their analyzing her. "What do you want Ulquiorra?" Naruto said as she just looked so bored.

"Aizen-sama requested your presence with his escape from Soul Society." Ulquiorra said with that monotone voice of his.

"If he wanted help, shouldn't he ask for Pestilencia?" Naruto referred to Neliel who is The First Horseman.

"Aizen-sama has requested for you Guerra, he requires a person that would help him start a war." Ulquiorra said as he turned and left to an area where he could use Garganta.

"Kainan, go hang out with Pestilencia, perhaps Pesche and Dondochakka could use some training." Naruto ordered to Kainan who nodded and Sonido away as Naruto Sonido beside Ulquiorra. "And what would Aizen need our help anyways, surely he can handle gotei 13 by himself and doesn't he have Tousen and Gin with him." Naruto asked the loyal Espada who just made a tap motion that Naruto knew he used Garganta as the area in front of him tear open.

"It appears that society has more captain class Shinigami than usual, Aizen-sama wants me to let you, Guerra to know that your target might be present." Ulquiorra said as he walked into the Garganta as Naruto has on a Feral grin as she walked with Ulquiorra.

With Kainan

"Hey Kainan, where is Guerra?" Haku asked referring to Naruto's title.

Los Jinetes only call each other through their titles when they are inside Los Noches or in the Human World. They only go by their names when they know that there are no ears listening in on them. Hell, Aizen doesn't even know Naruto, Haku, Remilia and Neliel's names other than their titles which are Guerra, Hambruna, Muerte and Pestilencia.

"Aizen has asked for Guerra's assistance to start a War with Soul Society." Kainan said who immediately chose his next words carefully when he saw the scowl on Hambruna's face.

"And why would he need a member of Los Jinetes when he has the Espada?" Haku asked the now squirming Kainan who looked uneasy.

"He has along Ulquiorra and I am not sure why he asked for Guerra's assistance." Kainan said as Haku sighed and nodded as Kainan went to find Pestilencia.

_That man is a master manipulator and Nar… Guerra is a battle tactician, but… something's not right here._ Haku thought as she for a walk around Los Noches, but there was something that bothered Haku and it wasn't Aizen.

It was Guerra… Naruto's alter ego of the Los Jinetes. Haku had a knack for figuring people out and she is unable to think the next move Guerra would make. Na-Naruto… she found her name hard to say other than calling her Guerra. She is a battle tactician and perhaps a manipulator as well, but she is uncertain. This made her think, she remembered the time Los Jinetes attacked Los Noches and met Aizen… it was too inconvenient for the two to meet.

Then she remembered how Guerra was able to keep Aizen out of Jinetes affairs. She also figured out how to turn Hollow into Arrancar without the artificial way. She has been going on suicidal missions that were given by Aizen to find Vasto Lordes, but Haku figured out she was doing something other than searching for Aizen's Army. Then Guerra told them that she is creating her own army behind Aizen's know it all back and she is doing it easily and secretly.

Haku knew that Remilia and Neliel will follow Guerra to the end of the world, hell they would watch her flip the bird at the Shinigami king himself if she gets the chance. She doesn't know why, but Pestilencia and Muerte are the same when it comes to calling each other's name, hell Haku is comfortable being called Hambruna.

Guerra sometimes scares Haku when she is planning something. Ever since she met Aizen, she started to be more… well scary.

_Aizen is starting a War with Soul Society._ Haku thought as she turned towards her room within Los Noches. _Guerra, why are you letting Aizen manipulate you… or… are you manipulating him?_

Flash Back

"_**A Hollow with Shinigami powers… plausible but is it obtainable?"**_ Naruto nodded as she talked with Aizen as the man is telling her about his plans.

"_**That is hardly plausible, it's like giving a human Hollow powers. It's impossible."**_ Haku stated as Remilia and Neliel nodded who is actually serious. _**"What makes you think that Hollow will be able to obtain Shinigami powers. The only way I can think of is that we rip off our masks and that is just the top of my head."**_

"Surely allowing Hollow to obtain Shinigami powers is impossible but with my help you can obtain them." Aizen offered as Naruto narrowed her eyes behind her faceplate that hides her face, but she can see through it like it isn't there.

"_**And this comes at a price."**_ Neliel stated with a serious tone as Aizen nodded.

"Your help to fight Soul Society." Aizen said who only saw three of them scowl at him while the red Vasto Lorde just stood there thinking.

"_**Starting a war with Soul Society is suicidal even for us."**_ Haku exclaimed as Remilia and Neliel agreed with him/her. _**"The only way that will succeed is to have an army of equal strength and abilities."**_ Haku scowled further when she saw a hidden look behind his eyes that got her worried.

"Precisely, an army of Hollow with the powers of a Shinigami." Aizen said with that smile on his face that the Four Vasto Lordes didn't like.

"_**And you want us to lead this army of yours?"**_ Naruto finally spoke as Aizen nodded. _**"No deal, from the vibes I get from you, you are bad news." **_She turned to Haku and nodded to him/her. _**We got plans and someone to search for."**_

"Search… surely you don't mean the entire Hueco Mundo no." Aizen said that stopped Naruto from Sonido away as the other three halted.

_**What is he planning?**_ Naruto and Haku thought simultaneously as both eyed Aizen completely ignoring his two companions.

"Your Vasto Lordes, you must have been here for a very long time." He received a huge dose of killing intent and reiatsu pressure that made him struggle to stand. "You had all these years and I bet you did not find this person." Now his companions were on their knees as Aizen had trouble standing up now. "It is possible that the person you are searching for must have crossed over." He felt lighter after he said that.

"_**Explain."**_ Naruto asked in her no room for games voice.

"Souls linger when they die." Naruto made a hand gesture to skip that part since she and Haku were one. "That soul could either get eaten by a hollow or turn into a hollow, but one might enter a Soul Burial that would send the soul to the afterlife, which is Soul Society and they could either live within Rukongai or become a Shinigami."

Deep inside Naruto she heard a voice she has not heard since she was alive and to this day she never liked that voice. It wasn't the voice of her prisoner, no, that creature was sent to hell when she died. No, this is a voice that she heard when she is in a state of mind that calls for death and destruction. It wasn't its voice that made her snap, no it was laughing that made her snap.

The other three Vasto Lordes noticed Naruto's change as she started shaking as blood was seeping from her pores.

"_**From what you are saying, that anyone could become a Shinigami despite their past?"**_ Naruto seethed as she began to release reiatsu that seeped off of her that looked like blood mixing in with her blood making it redder. _**All this time I SEARCHED and he is not HERE!**_ She screamed in her mind as the voice in her head continued to laugh. That voice wasn't laugh at her, it was more like laughing in glee about something that made her anger skyrocket as she finally lost control of herself.

_**He's right, even if we searched for a thousand years we still won't find him. Naruto will not be able to have her revenge… what's happening to her!**_ Haku thought as Naruto was soon enveloped by blood that looked like a huge sphere of blood that soon started bubbling.

Haku first thought that Naruto was evolving to a next stage of Hollow, but he/she never heard of a stage further than a Vasto Lorde.

Then soon the place was flooded with reiatsu that pushed everyone to their knees, even Haku was not able to withstand the pressure.

The sphere began to bubble uncontrollable as it started expanding, but it soon just went silent until it exploded outward spraying blood all over the area. Naruto stood there in all her bloody glory with her get up she had as a Vasto Lorde. The difference now than back then, she leaked off so much reiatsu that just standing near her made you feel heavy and she looked human. All in all, she just got stronger and looked more human.

But what stood out more than her change of appearance, Haku noticed the lack of what should be there and he/she hopes that no one else would notice the lack of a Hollow hole.

Her face now took on a more serious look that she never had on while her eyes had this murderous look in them.

"Aizen." Naruto called out to the man in a tone that scared the three Vasto Lordes. Aizen stood back up after the red Vasto Lorde's episode. "What did you have in mind?"

End Flash Back

_It was so much easier back then._ Haku thought as she just lied down on her bed and looked at the ceiling above her.

It wasn't easy to become an Arrancar. Naruto was the first one to become an Arrancar and she was never the same person ever since, it was like someone else has taken her place, but it is still her no matter how you look at her. Naruto seems more like a leader, but a companion still.

Later on it was Haku's turn to become an Arrancar and she too changed as well when she heard a voice within herself. She wasn't sure what that voice was, but she felt whole and complete when she became an Arrancar.

Neliel and Remilia didn't go with Aizen's method of Artificial Arrancar and went with how Naruto and Haku turned into an Arrancar… and they too heard a voice and felt complete after becoming an Arrancar. Neliel is still a child, but they all knew she is putting up an act. Remilia also changed as well, but kept it quiet. Something has happened between Los Jinetes and Haku hasn't figured out what happened, but there is one thing they all have in common, they must stop Aizen. They didn't know why they wanted to stop him, but the message was clear.

It is true they gained Shinigami powers like sealing their true power in swords… that is all the Espada know of about gaining Shinigami powers.

Naru… Guerra figured out that all humans dead or alive can use Shinigami powers, but it lays dormant until their body can handle using them. So her theory is that since hollow use to be human, they too can use Shinigami, but because of Hollow being a huge amount of souls in one package. The Shinigami power lays very deep like nonexistent, but it is this they just need to search deep… how deep?

Well, deeper than the rabbit hole, through the other hollows they eaten and through more of those damn voices that are pressuring you to turn back and you will find it… while ignoring the hollows and voices. Hard indeed.

_What does this all mean?_ Haku thought about the voices they heard before they became Arrancar, the voices were not the hollow they have eaten, they just knew it wasn't the hollow. It was something else entirely. Out of all the Arrancar in Los Noches, Los Jinetes are the only Arrancar that have potent reiatsu that not even the Primera can equal the potency of their reiatsu. There was one thing that they kept a secret from Aizen that is far above all more secretive than their real names or their Resurrección form… they lost their Hollow hole.

The Hollow hole, it signifies that they are Hollow, but Haku is unable to think why they lost their Hollow hole.

Whatever this means, she just hopes that this doesn't come back and bites them right in the ass later on.

_It wasn't meant to be like this. Something is going on and it's killing me that I can't figure out why this is happening. _She just stopped thinking about their changes and just wanted to sleep. If she stayed up she would have saw the words La Tercer Jinete on her Zanpakuto.

With Naruto

Nar… no she is now Guerra. She watched as the Garganta tore open space as she saw the structures of Soul Society… and the battle beneath her.

_If he's here… doesn't matter, I'll kill him anyways._ Guerra thought as she jumped from the Garganta and landed in a middle of a street as Ulquiorra landed beside her. "So this is Soul Society." Guerra thought out loud as she looked around noticing the buildings around her.

"Aizen-sama is about to take the Hōgyoku, now would be the time." Ulquiorra said as Guerra pointed her middle and pointing finger like a gun and shot a blood red cero completely destroying all in its path. "Was that necessary Guerra?" Ulquiorra questioned as Guerra just shrugged her shoulders.

"It got their attention now did it not?" She stated as low ranking Shinigami appeared before them.

"True but your methods are… garish." Ulquiorra said just before he impaled a Shinigami with his hand through their hearts.

"Your one to talk." Guerra rolled her eyes seeing Ulquiorra kill his enemies by impaling the heart with his hands… and he calls _her_ methods garish! Shrugging her shoulders she gripped her long zanpakuto as the sheath glowed red just before it turn into liquid blood as it spilled to the ground showing her bloodstained sword. "I'll show you garish, Ulquiorra." Guerra said as she sliced a Shinigami in half waist down. She continued on with the bloodshed killing from left to right, basically killing anyone in her path.

During her time killing Shinigami after Shinigami she wondered away from Ulquiorra as she was laughing and killing to her hearts contents.

She stopped killing when she felt steel against steel… that means someone is able to block her sword. No problem, she wasn't going all out. Guerra looked over to the person who blocked her sword and narrowed her eyes when she saw the Shinigami.

The Shinigami is question is wearing the typical Shinigami clothing, silver untamed hair, a headband hiding his left eye with a mask over his mouth.

Yeah it's him.

"Kakashi Hatake, fancy seeing you here."

To be Continued

* * *

Well there you have it. Huge changes with the story, which i thought through.

The Title

La Misterio de los Jinetes – The Mystery of the Horsemen

Los Jinetes – The Horsemen

La Primera Jinete Pestilencia – The First Horseman Pestilence – Neliel Tu Odelschwanck

La Segunda Jinete Guerra – The Second Horseman War – **or** – La Segunda Jinete Sangre – The Second Horseman Blood – Naruto Uzumaki

La Tercer Jinete Hambruna – The Third Horseman Famine – **or** – La Tercer Jinete Ira – The Third Horseman Anger – Haku Momochi

La Cuarto Jinete Muerte – The Fourth Horseman Death – Remilia Azure

Reviews are welcomed and Suggestions are also welcomed.

Well, Bye!


End file.
